The qualifications of a Taikyoukai's mate
by celestial power
Summary: When the feud between the demons and humans reach its heights, Kagome and Inuyasha steps in to change the mindsets of the beings of Feudal era. From a common girl to the first female human counsellor of a demon court and hence the mate of the western lord. Join Kagome in the ultimate achievement of her life. All are invited!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

 **Warning: This story will deal with many gory scene and political debates. It might be conflicting at times but I will try to make it as acceptable as possible. The romance between Sesshomaru and Kagome will be very slow. The most important thing that I would like to point out over here is that, this story will deal greatly with the character development of Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome's character development would be taken up a notch in each step. Over here I would not show Kagome to be the ever powerful and tactical priestess all at once. She will develop her court handling skills and her bantering skills at a slow pace.**

 **I would like to make it really clear over here that I view Kagome as incapable of handling a demon court or any royal court as a fact. She has grown up in a modern lifestyle and knowing the ways of the court will not be possible if not taught since childhood. Since Rumiko Takahashi has portrayed kagome as someone with infinite amount of intelligence, therefore she would learn how to be in a court with the course of the story. So readers please bear with me and the pace of the story. Now I will like to start my story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The feudal Japan, borders of the western lands.**

 **The Kamijou Village**

"Sana, bring the buckets over here" a sturdy lady in her middle 40s shouted to a young looking girl. The girl wore a creamy kimono, covered with mud and dust. Her face was covered with dirt and hair tangled in a bun. She walked at a slow pace, towards the river of Shinzou.

"I will be back soon after I draw water" she shouted back to the bulky woman. The woman took a step back in fear and concern.

"Sana" the girl looked back "be careful" she smiled and took off.

The woman whose name was Mira cried softly. She knew, Sana would not return.

Sana walked through the forest thickets humming a sweet song; she often played in an old Erhu, which she had inherited traditionally. She smiled a bit. Today she knew, was her day. She could not fight back, she knew it. But she had secretly stolen a prayer bead from the village temple; she would protect herself and return back to her grandmother.

Weary eyes looked up to see the village in front of her, the villagers were all busy and in a hurry. To any normal person it would look like a regular village, but she knew, the village belonged to the demons. Not any demon, but the demons of the inu clan.

She closed her eyes and shuffled a bit; bringing the prayer beads close to her heart she swallowed a thick gulp of air. Her feet shook from fear and uncertainty as she slowly moved towards the village.

 **The Shinzou Village**

"Idiot move out of the way" a man of huge stature treaded down the village path. His long hair moved with the steps he took. He was tall and of a muscular built. A long cut ran down his face in a diagonal manner. His pale complexion and intricate markings proved him to be of a demonic lineage. The white snow like hair proved his Inu clan lineage. He made his way towards the royal palace.

Sana walked the rough ground of the village, bumping into a demon, she fell backwards. She landed on her rear end. Timid and scared eyes of Sana looked up at the person in front of her. The sturdy demon with a long scar on his face stared back, his eyes glaring angrily.

"Did I not ask you to move? Where did you leave your brain?" the demon looked in such a way as if he would rip her head off. Sana shook like a lone leaf in the winds of the autumn, her eyes wide and her face pale. The demon narrowed his eyes and a smirk crossed his face.

"Ooh. What is this, a human?" he bent down on his knees and sat across of her making himself of her height. "A mortal treading the paths of Shinzou, this is rich!" he laughed a sick laughter. A chill ran down her spine and she scurried backwards, pushing the ground with her legs she tried to stand up.

"No dear, you are not escaping" the demon held her elbow and pulled her forcefully towards himself. She collided with his well built chest and struggled to break free. He pulled her towards a hut. He reached a hut and all the residents of the hut emptied it. He pushed Sana inside the hut and closed the wooden door with force "now my dear, come close." He licked his lips and looked at her with a lustful gaze.

Sana hurried to move backwards, falling down as she hit a narrow edge. Her eyes wide with fear and her face begging mercy "please lea…..leave me alo…..alone" she choked on her tears. Fear gripped her sense; she had to do it now. She would do it, now or never. A look of determination passed her face. The demon lifted an eyebrow in sarcasm.

Sana shuffled through her kimono makeshift pouch and took out the sacred beads. Chanting in the imitation of her village priestess, she forcefully flung the beads across his neck. She waited, three minutes passed, nothing happened. She broke down into cold sweat. She closed her eyes; she knew she would not live.

The demon gritted his teeth in anger, gripped her by her hair and yanked her outside.

"Bitch, now everyone will see, as I will show them what happens when a human fights against a demon." He moved forward to tear off her Kimono.

"Someone, please save me, don't just look please help me." Sana's cries were unheard as all the demons looked down at her with condemn and a look of excitement crossed their face. She knew now, they were over here to enjoy her humiliation. She sent a silent prayer to the heaven,

"Please save me God, someone out there save me please. I don't want to die over here. Save us from these ruthless beings. I beg of you, send someone to our aid."

 **Somewhere between the eastern and western feudal Japan.**

"Get your lazy ass moving woman." A figure in red clothing, with silver and furry ears shouted at a girl.

"Yes, yes Inuyasha I'm coming, no need to shout." The girl in question huffed and steadied her pace.

The jewel 'Shikon no Tama' had been fixed, Naraku had been destroyed and the jewel, the jewel was gone. She was horrified to learn that the wish which she had made on the jewel would be granted in the coming 30 years.

She huffed; they had fought for what again? Now she and Inuyasha would go around Japan, helping villages in need. Today was no exception. They had been travelling for about a week and now they had to reach the western borders. There was a village named Kamijou on the borders which had asked them for their assistance.

Kagome particularly had no objections in helping needy people. Her only problem was, western lands were completely on the opposite direction of Edo and they belonged to Lord Sesshomaru. Now she had no such describable problems with Sesshomaru, the only problem was Inuyasha. She looked at his annoyed face and wanted to cry out of frustration. Of all the villages, why the western lands?

A week ago, a woman of a sturdy build had come to Edo. Her name was Mira. She was trembling and crying. She had begged them to help her village. She had said "my granddaughter would be the next one. Please save her, they would kill her" she had never seen a face so helpless in her life. Kagome had decided to help them right away. Convincing Inuyasha was a completely different story. Bribing him with four bowls of Ramen for a day had done the trick just fine. She had jumped in victory and Inuyasha had warned her to keep quiet.

They had almost reached the village, one step, two step….a hundred and fifty steps and they were in.

The woman, Mira rushed towards them, her eyes red and puffy from constant crying.

"Save her. She is there. Save her please." Kagome put a hand on her shoulders and patted her with a concerned face.

"Where is she? Tell us. We need to know to save her." The woman gulped down her fear, "across these thickets" she pointed towards a lush green forest "please go fast, they will kill her." The woman shouted in urgency. Inuyasha nodded his head and left in a hurry carrying Kagome on his back.

Kagome was horrified to see the scene in front of her. A demon dragged a young girl by her hair and pushed her onto the dirt floor. She cried and begged for help but no one came forward. Everyone stared at her with a sadistic expression enjoying her humiliation.

A voice passed through her head, fuzzy at first and then clear and urgent.

" _Please save me God, someone out there save me please. I don't want to die over here. Save us from these ruthless beings. I beg of you, send someone to our aid."_

That moment kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath and aligned her hands in an equidistant manner, positioning her arrow and bow. She closed one of her eyes, and aimed. Her arrow glowed a blinding pink and she released it.

The demon moved his hand to tear of her kimono when an arrow cut through the air and pierced his arm. A part of his hand was purified within a few seconds.

The demons alarmed, turned around. The entire village of Shinzou was staring at the pair, a fierce priestess and a terrifying half demon.

 **Note: Erhu was a musical instrument which many musicians of that time played. I used it in my story because I got the reference from the anime, Sainkoku Monogatari. To know more about it refer to the anime, cause I have no clue if this instrument existed or not :p**

 **Read and review my lovely readers.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~celestial.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

 **Chapter 2**

The demons stared at the unlikely duo, a fierce priestess and a terrifying half demon. In turn, they stared back at the demon villagers. The demons snickered; they scrunched their nose and twisted their face in hatred.

The demon with the sturdy build and a cut across his face looked at the burnt on his hand. He was not pleased, a human commoner tried to fight against him and a human priestess burnt his arm. He looked at them with annoyance,

"A human and a half breed filth? How fitting!" he laughed another sick laughter and looked at them in distaste. The other villagers searched each other's face and joined him in his laughter. Kagome looked around. The sight she saw scared her.

They were in the middle of a village full of demons and all of them looked down on them as if they were a piece of garbage. Kagome had never known such a thing. How can these people do such things? Could they not recognize Inuyasha as the son of the dog general? Have they never heard of the Shikon priestess? That was not possible, practically the entire Japan knew about them and of all people, Sesshomaru's people would not lack knowledge. She was sure of it, then why the hatred?

It is not possible, is it…?

"Human and half demon filths should not exist." One of them said.

"Human's and demon's union, the thought is completely revolting." Another one shouted.

"Half breeds are pathetic; they are not even worth to be spitted on." Another one said.

"Humans who tryst with a demon are all whores." Someone shouted.

The man with the scar perked up, "just wait a minute, what do we have over here?" he moved closer to the pair an circled them "the shikon priestess?" he sniffed around kagome "and" his eyes widened in disbelieve , then a smirk graced his face, "the illegal son of the late dog general?"

He stopped in front of them and laughed a husky laughter "you pathetic beings, in the land of the western lord? What might be the occasion, imbeciles?"

"You! Son of a bitch, you are the reason we are here." Kagome bravely shouted at his face.

"Me? What business do you filths have with me, the general of the lord's army?" he saw as their face turned into the one of horror.

"You, you belong to Sesshomaru's army. You are the general?" kagome shouted in disbelieve.

"Yes, legendary priestess. I present myself, Kazuhiko, the general of the army." He slurred in a sarcastic manner, intentionally stressing on the words 'legendary priestess.'

"Sesshomaru, he keeps demons like you as his general?" kagome said in disbelieve "that is not possible" her eyes were wide from shock "he might not know about your behavior." She finished with confidence.

"Do you think so, my dear? Then why might you not see it for yourselves? Shikon miko?" he drawled at the shikon miko part once again. Keeping his smirk intact he motioned them to follow.

"We will leave only if you send the girl back to her village." Kagome defended bravely.

Kazuhiko was in front of her in a flash, twisting her arms and holding it backwards, "wench, you are no one to order me." he snarled and let her go. Kagome rubbed her wrist and looked at him with hatred.

Inuyasha moved forward but kagome stopped him, holding his hand. "Inuyasha, don't. We need to get out of here with the girl first. Please follow my lead." She pleaded with her eyes. Inuyasha nodded.

Kazuhiko stared at them suspiciously. He started to walk towards the castle trailed behind by Kagome, Inuyasha and Sana.

Kagome held onto Sana and she smiled gratefully. Kagome nodded her head and held her head high. She was sure; Sesshomaru would take care of it once he comes to know about it.

They reached the royal palace; the guards opened the entrance gate. All the three entered the grounds.

The palace was huge, Kagome was in awe. She really wanted to appreciate the palace. It was completely like the ones she had seen in her history books. Regal and disciplined architecture with a strong and proud built. The palace itself exuded power and royalty. Power, undiluted power.

They made their way towards the main hall.

Kagome looked around; everyone was giving them hateful glances. Some of the demons looked at Inuyasha and puked in a nearby bush. She was horrified to face such disgust. She was not sure what to think anymore. She had believed that the villagers had been like this as Sesshomaru might not be informed. Was it possible for him to lack knowledge about these people as well? Kagome searched for an answer to pacify herself, and then she remembered, he roamed the entire Japan most of the time, so he might not know. She believed that they still had some hope.

Within a short time they had reached the inner hall. On her way, kagome had decided to keep her head down in order to ignore all the hateful glances. Kazuhiko chuckled.

"What happened, Miko? Have you already lost your spark?" he teased her.

"No, I still believe in Sesshomaru" kagome clearly declared.

"Who might you address so familiarly Miko?" a smooth and deep baritone entered the conservation.

Kagome turned around, her eyes sparkling with hope "Sesshomaru, that" she stopped in her tracks when she saw the cold expression on his features.

"Miko, does this one not address you according to your station?" he asked in a cold voice, Kagome nodded "then why must you, a mere human, disrespect this Sesshomaru?" he asked in a demanding voice. Kagome could not utter a single word. It was like he was a completely different person.

Sesshomaru entered the main hall and everyone bowed down, one of their knees were bent, their heads down and their arms resting on their legs. Sesshomaru nodded and then stopped in front of the duo. He looked at Sana and dismissed her, then solely focused on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, this one is aware that you were born ignorant but even you have this much knowledge as to bow before your elders?" Sesshomaru roared, took a hold of Inuyasha's head and shoved him in a bowing position "as for the humans," he looked at Kagome and Sana "this one does not care, what they do." Kagome's eyes widened visibly and she took a step backwards.

"Kazuhiko, why are they here?" he looked at his trusted general.

"Milord, the human miko, she insisted on making your acquaintance" He kept his head bowed "she had to inform you something." He smirked but no one could see as his head was bowed.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome "just because someone wants to talk to this one, you are not supposed to bring them, especially humans. Do you not know this one does not associate with such lesser beings?" he asked with finality and Kazuhiko shook from fear.

Kagome had a totally different expression. Was she in a dream at the moment? She thought she at least knew Sesshomaru. How could she be mistaken to this extent?

"What are you saying Sesshomaru," kagome's voice trembled "are you not honorable?" she asked in a small voice.

"Miko, are you questioning this one's honor? Do you filths even have the right to ask such things?" he asked in a bored tone.

"What is the meaning of such a thing? Human filths? Where is your honor?" she was shouting by now "did you not take Rin under your care? Was she not human as well?" she was at the verge of breaking down "how can you be so heartless to look down on our kind even after you took care of Rin?" she asked in a painful voice.

"This one knows not of what you speak. This one has never taken care of a human. Rin was just a way to pay a debt, a debt she had inflicted on this one by serving this one once." He was getting annoyed now.

"Do you know, how much she would be hurt to hear this? She has accepted you as her father. How could you say such a thing?" Kagome was shocked and tears began to form in her eyes. She was pained by his words, scared for her little Rin. She was scared for her heartbreak.

"Father? Woman, you are crossing your limits. This one has already left the mortal under your care, had he not? Then why do you accuse this one?" he asked in a stern voice.

Kagome was muted. She had nothing to say at all.

"Why are you here? To accuse this one of things never done?" he asked in a deep and bored voice.

"It is no use now. Just tell me one thing. Do you not know what the Shinzou village had been doing to the Kamijou village?" her voice was cold and hollow.

"This one knows not of the existence of such a village. This one only rules the Shinzou village, the other one; the human village could just perish for all this one cares." His voice held the same crisp coldness, Kagome had remembered from their first encounter. It was as if like Rin had never existed at all.

She wanted to shout, hit him, cry and above all bring justice to the little daughter of her. She wanted to make Sesshomaru beg forgiveness. She decided to turn the mindsets of all these people. She would make them recognize her race. She would do it with or without help.

Since that day, the wheels of the destiny started to move into its perfect slot. The day was near, very near. The day when the prejudice between the two races would be abolished forever and the representative of the new species to come would be Sesshomaru and Kagome themselves.

 **Note: Miko – priestess.**

 **Read and review. Thank you!**

 **~celestial.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru turned towards them. He walked close to them. He stopped in front of Kagome and looked down at her. Kagome looked up and into his eyes. She saw it then, the hidden gentleness of a King. She frowned. How was she capable of fathoming such a thing? She shook her head in denial, she might be wrong once again. It was too soon to place a verdict on this particular demon. Even if he had declared that he had no attachment to Rin, she could not believe. She knew there was something he was hiding. She would find out. She decided to understand the human hating lord and make him understand the worth of humans.

Kagome stood before him, making a determined face. When he had declared his lack of attachment to Rin, he felt as if something was not right in his declaration. It was as if he had tripped over his words when Rin had been mentioned. It was not good for a demon lord to second guess his verdict. But Sesshomaru had a nagging feeling that his declaration was not correct, but he could not understand what was wrong with it. He wanted to know as well, that was the reason he stared into her blue eyes. She reminded him of Rin. But still nothing, he looked into her eyes but could not understand anything. They were so calm; he could not understand this woman. He had said such hurtful words to her, but she was still calm. He wanted to study her.

Both of them stood before him, both of them had been peering into each other's eyes for so long. What were they searching? Was it normal for them to stare into each other's eyes? What if Kagome started to like him? He shook his head, his furry ears twitched in annoyance. Where did the thought come from? He was an idiot. Kagome would never leave him alone, he was sure. He smiled at his own silliness. He knew what it means to second guess a woman as pure as Kagome. He was the stupid one, he knew. He knew that he should not stake his nonexistent claim on Kagome, but he could not let her go. He needed Kagome. His furry ears perked from happiness. He was happy that she was there.

"Woman, you should stay for the night. You had been all travelling for a week if this one is not incorrect. Rest up for the night and then leave tomorrow" kagome searched into his eyes for something, nothing. He was as emotionless as ever. Why was he letting her stay? Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow "because this one is honorable." Kagome's eyes widened, how did he know what she was thinking?

Inuyasha for once could not believe his ears, what had just happened? Was he inside some illusion? His eyes narrowed in suspicion. What was happening?

"As for the half breed, this one is ashamed to have you as his brother. But still you are the son of this one's sire. You would stay as well, Inuyasha." He turned away from Inuyasha and his eyes lingered on Kagome for a second, he turned around and walked away.

Kagome stood there with wide eyes. This was ridiculous, were they just insulted or honoured? And what was that all about his mind reading. Do demons have mind reading abilities as well? She shook her head and looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were equally wide, so were those of the general and other occupants of the main hall. They had never understood their lord, but this? They were all shocked beyond words.

"Why is everyone still here?" a loud interrogation from the lord got all of them moving. Kagome and Inuyasha were showed to their room. They were given the same room. This at least appeased Inuyasha that nothing was happening between those two. Kagome was still shocked and into her thoughts. Inuyasha had called her about a few times.

"Kagome, are you all right?" he shook her.

"Yes? Yes!" Kagome replied without looking "what do you think was all that?" her voice was low.

"Truly speaking, I have not got the slightest clue, what had happened." Inuyasha looked troubled "we would leave as soon as it is morning. Okay?" he did not want to linger any longer. Kagome nodded and then looked at him.

"You can sleep on the futon, I will get my sleeping bag" Kagome moved to open her giant bag.

A hand stopped her "Don't, you sleep on the futon. I will wait outside" Kagome was about to object "I could not sleep anywhere other than a tree branch" Inuyasha comforted her by pointing at a tree outside the window of their room "I would stay there. In that way I could keep a watch on you throughout the night." Kagome finally smiled and nodded her head.

"I would visit the washroom and return back." She left with her bath supplies.

Inuyasha smiled unknowingly to her. He was happy. He would be able to see her sleeping in peace. At other time she always remained alarmed due to the forest roaming demons. His thought was followed by his insecurity that Sesshomaru might protect her better. He shook his head once again from where did the thought come?

Kagome wandered throughout the castle. It was huge and she could not find her way out. She saw a servant passing by and asked the way. The servant looked at her, measuring her with his eyes. Then his face twisted in distaste and he ran away putting his hand in front of his mouth. Kagome was concerned and followed him; the servant threw up into a container. She understood, the humans were like disgusting creatures to the demons and they felt nausea tic every time they saw her species.

Luckily she noticed steam emerging from a nearby closed door. She quickened her pace and opened it to reveal a spring like place. It was a hot spring, good news for Kagome. She almost ran to take a soak. She stripped as fast as possible and immersed herself. She took precaution in covering her body with the water. She took her soap and shampoo and religiously washed the grim and dirt out of her body.

She finished fast and then she stayed there relaxing. She thought back to the time when Sesshomaru had talked about Rin and then asked them to stay. She could have easily declined his offer but she did not as she wanted to know something. She wanted to know his reason of abandoning Rin so fast.

Kagome stood up, the steam and water rolled down her naked body. She saw a small door was half closed. She quickly dressed up in her night dress and tied the towel around her head collecting all the hair under it. She walked towards the door, opened it slowly. The door opened with a creek. Inside was what seemed like a small garden of some sort. She entered with caution; on reaching the edge she found the collection of a certain flower, the dandelions the favourite flowers of Rin. She smiled. He was a very big liar. He missed Rin dearly. He even grew the flowers she loves the most. Still this did not help her curiosity. On the other hand it had increased. She wanted to know more why he reacted the way he did.

She got up and collected her bath supplies and exited the bath house. She was on her way back when she heard them. She did not mean to overhear. But she did. The elders of Sesshomaru's court had been talking to him.

"Sesshomaru Sama, the choosing ceremony of the counselors are due tomorrow." The elder one declared.

"This one is aware." Kagome thought, counselors? She started to walk away as if her feet carried her back. She was back inside her room within a small time. She walked as if sleep walking. Inuyasha looked at her, concerned. He moved to shake her. She jumped all of a sudden and startled him. He fell backwards.

"What is it you idiotic woman?" he was annoyed. Kagome bent down and hugged him "Inuyasha, I have a brilliant plan" the poor hanyou blushed due to their closeness and then the words seeped into him. A plan, this could not be good. He huffed. Still he asked the dreaded question.

"What is it?" he asked in a small voice wishing so that she did not hear it. Kagome perked up and his ears fell flat. "Let's stay here" He looked perplexed "but we are already staying" he was confused.

"Ya, not only for today but for many more days to come" he was confused. What was going on? He looked at her like she was some alien "I told you, this is a plan." He looked at her disbelievingly "Inuyasha, you will see." She grinned and then happily skipped to her door.

"Ohh, I forgot my brush in the wash room. Il get it, you go to sleep." She shouted and was out.

She was happily skipping down the hall. She knew it, Sesshomaru was not all bad. She got lost, once again. She was a girl with a ridiculous directional sense. She decided to map the house tomorrow. She passed a hallway; it was not familiar in the least. She heard a shout. It seemed like it came from Sana. Kagome took off in the direction.

She stopped in front of what looked like a very nicely designed and a very intricate room. She was about to knock when she saw Sana exiting the room. Her hair was undone, her shoulders exposed to her breast, showing its valley. Her face was decorated beautifully. She was looking beautiful. Kagome looked down, her legs were exposed and a white thick fluid ran down her thighs. She looked at Sana. She looked away in shame. Kagome's eyes widened. She peered inside the room and the room was revealed to be that of the demon lord. She took back her words. Sesshomaru was the worst.

"Are you kidding me?" she almost shouted in disbelief.

 **Note: Sama- used in Japan to designate someone respectable.**

 **This chapter might arise a number of questions like, what Sesshomaru is really like and all. It will be revealed later. Please bear with me readers.**

 **Read and review, thank you!**

 **~celestial.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

 **There had been much feedback about the controversy that whether Sesshomaru would ever bed a human. I hope the doubts would be cleared in this chapter.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Sana, why are you here?" Kagome stared at her in shock and disbelief "don't tell me" she could not finish her sentence. She was a person who always believed in people. She did not want to think anything inappropriate about Sana.

"No Miko Sama, you are mistaken." Sana quickly corrected Kagome. Kagome frowned. "It was the will of the lord" Sana gritted her teeth in pain. Kagome saw that a particular spot on Sana's kimono was wet with blood. Kagome was concerned. She went to grab a hold of Sana when she fell down on the floor. Then did Kagome notice Sana's kimono was blotted with blood at different places. Kagome hastily took off her Kimono and the sight she was greeted with horrified her. She placed a hand across her mouth and bit back a cry.

Sana's entire body was covered with cuts and flesh tears. She was bleeding like crazy and if not treated she might end up dead. Kagome got into action immediately. Staying in the modern era had taught her the perks of performing first aid.

Very quickly Kagome tore apart Sana's kimono and wrapped her wounds. She had to be given immediate assistance in healing. Kagome rushed to her bag, took out her trusted first aid kit. She took out a cotton pad. There was no way to get a coagulant so she would have to wait for her to heal by herself. These were times when she felt the most need of hospitals. She pulled Sana up by her arm and took her to the hot springs.

Kagome took out an antiseptic liquid and washed the gauge thoroughly. She had kept needles and threads for purpose like these. The problem was that she had never nursed someone this thoroughly. She had never stitched wounds before. This had to be done. She took a deep breath and got to work. She took a piece of the thread and started to stitch her wounds. One after the other, she sterilized the needle and thread at every step and stitched one wound after the other. Her process had become a tad bit easier because Sana had become unconscious from extreme blood lose.

Her work took a pretty good one hour to be completed. She was proud of herself at the end. She looked down at her and stroked her hair gently. The girl had gone through a lot. She was skeptical about the entire situation. She could not understand what to think anymore. She stayed beside the sick girl for the entire time. Kagome had dozed off. She awoke with a start when she heard a groaning sound and a soft crying sound. Kagome was beside the girl in a moment.

"Sana. Please don't hold back. Tell me, what Sesshomaru did to you?" Kagome looked down at her and nodded her head.

"It was not the lord himself" Sana coughed weakly. Kagome lifted her a bit and gave her a pain reliever "the lord had given them his consent." Kagome was concerned. She nodded for Sana to continue.

"The elders of the court" she made a painful gasp. Kagome asked her to sleep.

The elders did this? What was really going on in this kingdom? Why had it been committed in Sesshomaru's room then? Or maybe that was not his room at all. Then why was he there? That might have been some sort of discussion room as she had seen the elders talking to Sesshomaru in the same room not long ago. Then did Sesshomaru observe all the things? Was he really that heartless? Why did he not stop the elders?

Kagome thought she would have to wait for Sana to wake up. She was determined to know about these dirty politics. The only way to know the best about the kings; she tried to remember what was it. She thought back to the history lessons. She searched for a long time and then it hit her, the scrolls. She remembered that in the past it was a habit of the scholars to write about the deeds of the kings. She was sure she would be able to find out something about the demon ways.

Sesshomaru had seen her. He had seen her assisting the filthy human which had been raped in front of him. He was least bothered whatever they did to a filthy human. But his duties made him to stay back. He did not like these particular nights.

Sana came back to her consciousness after what felt like two hours. She sat up hastily on her bed and her body shook with tremors. Kagome immediately hugged her and brought her closer. She rubbed her back and stroked her hair. Sana was having an aftershock effect. She kept shaking involuntarily and Kagome could not hold back her tears. The girl was about the age of 15 and she had to go through such things at such a small age. Kagome sat there crying for the little girl. She had not even reached her mental maturity and was raped at such a small age.

Kagome calmed her down. She took Sana's face in her hand and reassured her with a smile. Sana hugged Kagome and cried her heart out. Her sorrow filled mourns were muffled by Kagome's top. Kagome hugged her tightly. She wanted to reverse back time so that she never had to go through this. After they had decided to stay for the night, Kagome had pushed Sana out of the main gate of the castle. She had thought that Sana would reach her home perfectly safe. Sana had reassured her that she knew of a path which would send her off to Kamijou without the necessity of crossing the Shinzou. Kagome had smiled. She had known that she had saved Sana. And now this had happened.

She prodded Sana to tell everything, the way it actually happened; the truth.

"I was about to leave the palace ground, when" she choked out "when the guards got me" she was scared. Kagome patted her head, she nodded "then they dragged me to the discussion room and" she was shaking once again, Kagome held her hands and nodded with a smile "the elders they, they" she hesitated "they tore into me" she cried after her confession. Kagome's eyes widened. They were heartless.

"Then what about Sesshomaru, did he take part as well?" Kagome hesitantly asked prepared to hear the worst.

"The lord did not. He stared the entire time" the girl was scared "he looked at me with disgust and the elders tore into me like animals" she swallowed her hurt "they were all so old." She hugged Kagome and cried into her chest once again. Kagome felt her heart breaking. She could not do anything. She wanted to kill those bastards. But she knew as well, she could do nothing against a court full of demons. Hell even Inuyasha would be of no great help. She comforted the girl in her arms like she was her own child. Kagome took her back to the room she was sharing with Inuyasha and laid her there.

"Inuyasha watch her." She was gone even before Inuyasha could manage a single word.

Kagome walked down the hall furiously. She marched right into the royal corridor. On her way to the bath house she had noticed the royal corridor. She had noticed that the ceiling above the corridor had a great dog demon carved on it. She had noticed that the rest of the ceilings lacked such design. She could have been wrong as well, but she thought, she would have to take her chance. It was just her luck that she had been able to locate the correct place. She took a guess; the room with the smell of scrolls was the one. She had always known that scrolls and ink held a scent but had never tracked the scent like this. She was able to locate the place. The only problem was that Sesshomaru could come any second. She had to make a perfect strategy.

She hid herself behind the shoji screens of the study. She hid her scent by covering herself with a pot of ink. She knew that her dress would be destroyed and she had to take a thorough bath after this, but the effort would be worth it. She watched as the shoji screen of the opposite room opened and the demon lord entered closing the door behind. Kagome switched off the oil lamp for better precaution. As expected, Sesshomaru the ever alert lord came into the study. He had suspected someone was there. He left because Kagome being covered in black ink had molded with the darkness of the room. She smirked.

The moonlight was especially weak today, kagome had been thankful. After he left, Kagome slipped the mobile phone out of her pocket and switched on the flashlight. She was sure, he would not come back. As much as Sesshomaru was alert, he would never doubt his own findings. He always believed his own eyes and demon senses and Kagome had already gained an advantage. She had covered herself with black ink on purpose. She had effectively covered her scent and had camouflaged as well.

She moved to the rows of the scroll. The section had something written in a very old script. She wiped her hand on a nearby cloth usually used to wipe ink. She took out a certain number of scrolls. But the script, she had never studied such old script. She was sure her grandpa had read such script. From where would she get her grandpa? Kagome was once again thankful for having modern technologies. She took her phone and clicked several images of the scrolls. She kept them back in the correct order and left the room very cautiously. She was shocked when Sesshomaru opened his door all of a sudden and stared right at her. The hallway was dark, there was no light. No way could he see her. She started to sweat and palpitate. She was dead.

 **Note**

 **I know many of the readers would like to know why Sesshomaru had not left the hall and what his duty was. Why the elders had done something like raping her and why had the lord given his consent. All these questions would be answered in due time, no worries.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~celestial.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

 **The rest of the questions on the backdrop of Sana would be explained later.**

 **~enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

He moved forward, Kagome stood still like a statue. She could not move an inch. Sesshomaru moved a bit more and was an inch away from her when he turned around and returned to his room. Kagome was shocked. What had just happened? She swallowed audibly and licked her dry lips. She was sweating and her heart was racing a mile. She righted herself and left the place as fast as possible.

Sesshomaru entered his chamber and closed the Shoji door behind him. He had sensed someone the moment he had entered the study. Due the lack of evidence he had left the study. After he had returned to his chamber, it struck him that the smell of the ink inside the study had been quite strong. He had wasted no time in returning back. While he was opening the door, he had luckily spotted that the Shoji door of the study was being closed. He waited patiently. He could not see the intruder. This bothered him. The problem was that he could not even guess who might have been the intruder. He would have to keep a close eye on his staff and members who knew about the location of his study.

Kagome quickened her pace, turning around once in a while to see if anyone had been following her. She remained anxious the entire time and entered her room hurriedly. She closed the door with a loud bang. Inuyasha woke up startled and fell down from the tree branch he was sleeping on and into the room. He looked all around the room and shouted when he spotted a black figure inside the well lit room. Kagome shouted her command and he fell down, his face planted on the ground. Inuyasha recovered and furiously marched towards Kagome.

"What the hell, woman?" he pointed a shaking finger towards her "why are you all black?" he shouted.

"It is a long story Inuyasha" Kagome huffed tiredly "long story short, I infiltrated the lord ass's study." She finished with a sigh. Inuyasha stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Infiltrated Sesshomaru's study? Has she finally lost her head? Inuyasha was horrified.

"Without getting caught." She smirked in victory. It was enough to break the camel's back. Inuyasha shouted like a banshee. He was going crazy. At first she says that she would stay in his castle for a long time and now she had entered his study. What the hell? He grabbed Kagome and pulled her towards the window.

"What, what are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome felt weird. Whenever Inuyasha behaved like this, she always knew that something was wrong.

"What else, we are leaving." Inuyasha growled angrily. Kagome withdrew her arm from Inuyasha and rubbed her swollen wrist. "No we are not." She retorted angrily.

She stomped out of her room towards the bath house. She returned back and lay down on her futon, turning away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at her with concern. He frowned; he had never seen Kagome this upset. He decided to believe Kagome and support her till the end. He would not repeat his mistake of disbelieving kagome. More than once had he lost her in the past based on his disbelieves. Now he would not let her go. He looked at the sleeping figure of Kagome and Sana. He turned towards the window and looked outside. The moon was nowhere and his human eyes smiled into the night.

The day came soon with the break of the dawn. Inuyasha opened his gold eyes and yawned showing his fangs. He was back, he smirked. Kagome woke up a while later and fished through her bag to get her toothbrush and paste. With drowsy eyes, Kagome walked into the bath house and cleaned her mouth and face. She looked at her reflection in the spring's water. She recollected the information she had received. The choosing of the counselor was due today; she thought. Time had come for her to enact her plan. She schooled her face into that of determination. She stood up, collected her supplies and left the bath house.

She entered her room to see that Kazuhiko had been waiting inside. She stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open to reveal her surprise.

"The human arrives" he barked with a sarcastic grin. Kagome was angered instantly. He was insulting her once again. This was the most she could take. She was about to retort when she checked herself. If she as much made the mistake of opening her mouth, everything would be over even before it begun.

She merely raised an eyebrow in question. Kazuhiko laughed uncontrollably on seeing her display of mock superiority. "Human, this made my day. You are quite the clown." The laughter was wiped off his face and he looked at her with a serious expression. "Get ready. The court will start its session for today. Even if you are a human, you are still the shikon miko. You would be present in today's session" he moved to leave the room "and inform the half breed. He should be present as well." He declared and left the room.

Kagome felt like the fate was on her side. She had not imagined that Sesshomaru would call them himself. This was her opportunity. She would make the most of it. She looked at the Kimono that had been laid out on the futon. She picked it up and decided to ignore the intricate design of the Kimono. She dressed herself and tied her hair in a quick braid. She skipped any makeup. Today she would be entering the court not to present herself but for a purpose. She would win it, no matter what.

She met Inuyasha halfway to the main hall. He was dressed up in a beautiful purple under haori. But as usual he did not abandon his red outer haori. There were many things which Kagome had always loved about Inuyasha and this was one of them. She really loved the way in which he had always respected the gift his father had left him.

Both of them shared an equal look of surprise. They knew not why the demon lord had asked them to participate.

They entered the hall side by side, like companions supporting one another. Kagome walked in with the maximum poise she could have managed while Inuyasha's movement was stiff and forced. The entire hall boomed with laughter.

"Look, those are humans and half breeds for ya." One shouted while laughing.

"Look at the way her shoulders are slumped." One pointed out.

"Don't say it aloud idiot, she might start crying like a sissy." Another one laughed.

"Look at the half breed, at least he knows his station" everyone laughed at the comment.

"Look at the human; she does not even know how to do a makeover, ugly as usual." They laughed at that.

It took everything in Kagome to not shout at the ill-mannered fools. She could not lose any chance she had with them. Inuyasha was boiling on the other hand. One look from Kagome stopped him from making a scene. They stood in front of the main seat.

The lord arrived. He had dressed in his customary fashion and took his seat. He asked the others to sit down and ordered the court to begin its session.

"As we all know, today is that legendary day" the elder one of the counselors started "hundred years prior, on the same day, the lord had appointed us as his court counselors" the crowd stood up and bowed to the counselors, who in turn bowed to the lord "today, the time has once again struck when the lord has to make his decision" the elder declared "the choosing of the ceremony begins." He shouted and everyone stared at Sesshomaru patiently waiting for his decision.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat and pointed out towards Kazuhiko; "you are the first candidate" Kazuhiko smiled and bowed. Everyone stared at Kazuhiko with condemn. Sesshomaru pointed at another demon, this demon had coal black hair and green eyes, unlike any other demon present in the castle "you would be the second candidate" the demon bowed. Sesshomaru dropped his finger, "this one has no choice for a third candidate. Anyone may come forward for the candidature." He sat down with a final nod of his head.

"Milord may I?" everyone tore their eyes from the lord and their eyes remained fixed on the miko. They stared with wide eyes, disbelieving their own ears.

"Human, don't you know. You should not talk when the demons are talking. In fact you should not speak at all" one demon shouted.

"What is it miko? Do you want the permission to leave?" Sesshomaru asked in his demanding tone. Everyone looked at her anxiously.

"No," kagome smiled and then looked upwards into the eyes of Sesshomaru "I would like to step forward as a worthy candidate of the counsel for the demon lord of the western lands." Her voice echoed throughout the hall, proud and strong. The entire room fell silent, Inuyasha tripped over his feet and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his hands fisting into a ball.

"You humans are ruled by your emotions. No emotional fool can receive the honor of this Sesshomaru's most trusted beings. The answer is a straight and clear no. You humans disgust this one with your humanity, and then you ask why this one hates your kind?" Sesshomaru's voice boomed, crisp and cold. The entire hall stifled their laughter.

Kagome stood over there, her face filled with shock and hurt. She had never expected such humiliation. She looked into his eyes. They were cold and unforgiving. A hurt expression passed her face and then it turned emotionless, just like him. She dipped a small bow, spun around, took Inuyasha by his hand and left the hall without a second backward glance.

 **Note**

 **Yes, I know that Sesshomaru is a jerk. But I promise that you would fall in love with this character growth. I hope that Kagome is not reacting like a damsel in distress. I hope that all of my characters have maintained their in character scenarios. Readers tell me if you feel that they are becoming too ooc.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~celestial.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

 **All of my lovely readers have been helping me immensely in shaping out my story. Thank you guys! Please keep reviewing more and pointing out my mistakes so that I could create a beautiful story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

Kagome dragged Inuyasha all the way back to their room. She was sad. Many would have thought that Kagome would be furious after the insults but in reality Kagome was sad. Her sadness made her furious. She opened the door to her room and entered along with Inuyasha.

Closing the door behind her, she sought out her futon and plopped down on it. She was perplexed and knew not what to do. She took her head in her hands and held it tightly. She wanted to prove Sesshomaru that they humans were nothing like disgusting creatures. She wanted to prove that they could do pretty much everything the demons could do.

Inuyasha walked up to his upset friend and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kagome, are you all right?" She removed one of her hands from her head and took a hold of his hand with it. She squeezed his hand and conveyed to him the way she felt. She knew it very well that it would be enough for Inuyasha to understand what was going on in her mind.

Inuyasha immediately sat down beside her and enveloped her in a hug. She caught the ends of his haori tightly and cried softly, wetting his haori with her tears of humiliation. She did not know why she felt so bad about the behavior. She had somehow expected this. But the way her species and Inuyasha was humiliated, she somehow was incapable of digesting the humiliation. She thought she would be able to handle it but now it seemed like she had been too naïve.

"Why did you not tell anything, Kagome? They were practically insulting us and that bastard Sesshomaru, I did not believe that he would go so far to humiliate us." Inuyasha was fuming and stuttering in anger.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what has happened to Sesshomaru. It's like he is a completely different person. He had been just fine, the last time he had visited edo. Then what could have changed in the last two months?" Kagome's mind was filled with questions and she had no way to sought out her answers.

"That's the exact thing I want to know. Keh it feels like he is the same bastard who had been fighting for Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha growled out angrily "But tell me one thing, why did you not say anything to them?" he was growling once again.

"Because I did not want their satisfaction" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "so I proved them wrong by keeping quiet." Inuyasha was confused as hell.

"The hell woman, speak in simple language." He shouted out of frustration.

Kagome huffed. Was it not possible for him to understand anything? "Sesshomaru accused me of my human emotions. He had wanted just the thing. He had wanted me to shout or cry or show any sign of emotion. That is why I kept quiet. If I would have shouted then I would have lost." Kagome finished with a nod of her head, like she was proud of herself. Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

Kagome's mind travelled back to the last time she had seen the gentler side of Sesshomaru; two months ago.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Kagome had spent a good amount of two years in returning back. The well had closed in her time and she could not return. After the day of her graduation, a bright blue light had filtered through the dark depths of the well and when Kagome had peered inside, she had felt the crisp morning air of the feudal era. Never before had Kagome seen the sky so clear. She had immediately jumped into the well, choosing her destiny and following her heart.

Five months passed after Kagome returned back. She was now the eminent priestess of the village of Edo. Kaede was alive but due to her old age had given all her duties to Kagome. The poor kagome was overburdened. But kagome being the way she was, decided to put a smile on her face and accept her burdens. She had always loved the happiness of people. She would often leap through time and visit her home.

The biggest surprise that Kagome got during her time was when Sesshomaru came and left Rin under her care. He had been overly polite and had almost stated that Kagome was the only one who could look after Rin. She had been surprised and had accepted Rin with open arms. Since then, every month Sesshomaru had started to visit Rin. Each month he would bring gifts and would shower her with the little show of care that he could manage. Kagome's outlook on Sesshomaru had changed completely. He had changed from an evil character to the honorable one. Kagome was happy.

That particular month when Sesshomaru visited, he bought Rin a very expensive kimono. Rin skipped with happiness and then she entered the hut to share her happiness with Kaede. Sesshomaru did small talks with Kagome along the way of his return.

"Miko, this one believes that Rin is of age now. She has matured, has she not?" Sesshomaru asked her in his smooth voice.

Kagome smiled, "do you mean about her fertility cycles?" she looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was stoic as ever and nodded. She smiled once again "yes, girls sure grow up fast." She smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded one last time and left to search for Jaken.

Kagome was walking with a basket. She and Inuyasha walked side by side. She had picked up some herbs for some local treatment. Both of them saw a shadow passing by. The shadow was long and materialized into the form of a human with a tail like thing flowing at its end. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up, there they spotted Sesshomaru flying by and probably leaving.

Jaken looked down from his position on his master's pelt and peeked at the two individuals standing by. His yellow eyes widened, "Sesshomaru Sama, seems like Kagome is back."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Jaken's statement. He took Jaken to make a last visit with Rin. He had decided to cut his visits from henceforth as he viewed Rin as an adult and he knew that Kagome would be capable of taking care of her. He had not allowed Jaken to accompany his previous visits as he knew that Jaken and the fox kit would surely make a ruckus. But on his last visit, he had decided to allow Jaken to accompany him. Sesshomaru knew that Jaken had a soft spot for Rin.

"Hnn…" he replied in his usual manner.

"Onii san" the annoying voice of Kagome reached his ear and it perked up. He looked down and saw that the annoying girl was waving her hand towards him. Did she just call him big brother? Sesshomaru was annoyed. He was annoyed to such extent that he could not hide it from showing on his face.

Kagome saw as Sesshomaru's face twisted into that of annoyance. She was confused as to why was he annoyed.

"He looked seriously annoyed." She commented as she placed a finger on her chin in the imitation of being in deep thought. She turned to look at Inuyasha and saw that he was annoyed as well "you as well?" she asked confused.

"That did not sound right." Inuyasha commented in an annoyed voice.

From above them, Jaken croaked out in disbelief, "How dare you disrespect the great Sesshomaru sama" he shook his staff in anger.

"Shut up or this one will kill you." Sesshomaru cut off the entire conversation with a final tone of authority. Then he flew away, never to return back to edo.

 ***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Kagome still could not understand the reason for which Sesshomaru never came back. She had always wanted to ask Sesshomaru the reason. Now after finally meeting him, she found out that he had completely changed. It was like he had been back to square one. Kagome could not believe it though. She believed that the real Sesshomaru was the one which she had seen in those five months. Somehow her heart refused to believe that the present Sesshomaru was the real one. She somehow knew that Sesshomaru was a gentle person. Though authoritative, emotionless and arrogant still he was a gentle being. The thing that she failed to put a finger on was the reason of his present behavior. That was the reason for which she wanted to be his counselor. She wanted to know the truth, but now everything had ended.

The time had passed by fast while Kagome had been in her thoughts. She was jolted out of her reverie when she heard a huge ruckus outside of her chambers. She hastily got up and opened her door and instantly a huge demon fell on the ground at her feet. She looked down and was horrified to see that the body was of a dead demon. The scariest part was that the demon was the great general Kazuhiko. Her eyes wide, Kagome covered her mouth with her hands. She saw as a small pocket knife was sticking out of Kazuhiko's back.

Immediately the entire crowd shouted in union, "The human, the human has killed Kazuhiko."

Kagome stared at them shocked and nodded her head in denial. The ruckus grew louder and one of the demons lunged forward to get a grip of her throat. The demon was torn from her and thrown against a wall. In front of Kagome stood the authoritative figure of Sesshomaru blocking her from them.

"The miko is incapable of committing such crime" He barked out. The entire crowd was silent and stared at their lord in disbelief "are you all forgetting that she is but a human and could not touch a demon as strong as Kazuhiko?"Stated the lord and the crowd broke out into a silent murmur.

"But my lord, she is a miko, and moreover the Shikon miko. She is not incapable….." a certain courageous demon tried to point out "Do you question this one?" but he was cut off by the booming voice of the demon lord. The entire crowd fell silent once again and bowed their heads shaking in fear.

Kagome looked at the back of the protective demon in front of her. His snow like hair covered his back and he stood proud, like her personal hero. Despite of his comment about Kagome's inability as a human, a smile broke through Kagome's face. Sesshomaru had not changed she thought; just that he had been waiting for the right moment to make his authority known. She was once again determined to understand the reason of Sesshomaru's insults. The present act of protection which Sesshomaru showed confused the hell out of Kagome. There was surely something missing in this entire puzzle piece and she being herself would not rest until she has solved it.

 **Note**

 **All the readers who had been curious about why Kagome believed Sesshomaru to be a compassionate demon; I hope your curiosities have been sated**

 **Stay rest assured, the reason of Sesshomaru's behaviour would be revealed later.**

 **Read and review.**

 **All of your questions would be answered.**

 **Thank You!**

 **~celestial.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

 **A/n: Initially I had decided to give this story a lot of fluffy romance and stuff. But after spending a lot of time thinking, I have finally decided to minimize the touchy feely kinds of stuff in my story. The relationship between Sesskag would be based on a more friendship – understanding basis. The romance would be extremely slow, as Kagome would never jump the gun and shift her feelings of romance from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. In my story for most of the parts, Inu and Kag would remain as romantic partners. I myself cannot view Kagome out of anywhere falling for Sesshomaru. And logically seeing their romance is quite far-fetched. I want to keep my story as realistic as possible.**

 **People might ask me then why the tag for Sesskag pairing? Well if you guys read it, you would surely understand. The relation between Sesshomaru and Kagome would develop but very slowly. So it won't be covered throughout the story but at the end, I promise you guys some action. Read it and you would understand how I have plotted the story. This would be interesting!**

 **One more thing, from this chapter onwards I would separate their inner thoughts in the trademark italics form. I felt that their inner thoughts interweaving with their soliloquies are creating some disturbance in the flow of the story.**

 **~ENJOY READING.**

 **Chapter 7**

Sesshomaru stared down at the crowd of a demon. All of them had their heads bowed down and they were trembling in fear. Dismissing them, he turned around and looked at Kagome. Inclining his head, he motioned Kagome to follow him. He walked away proudly, moving out of the hallway and continuing towards his study. Kagome followed suit.

Reaching the closed doors of his study, Sesshomaru stopped and gave it a push. The doors opened to reveal a not so unfamiliar room to them. Though Kagome had been to his study before at that time she did not have the time to look around. Now when she looked around, she found herself willing to appreciate the handiwork of the interior décor. All the scrolls were placed in a neatly order, labeled and grouped.

One of the shelves was stacked with some scrolls and on the top of it, there was the labeled: Useless documents. While the shelf beside that was labeled: Critical documents. She was surprised that the words were written in the modern Japanese text. She remembered that the scroll from the other day was written in the oldest Japanese text. She found the contradictions extremely disturbing and made a mental note to investigate the matter thoroughly, later.

The sound of the clearing of a throat brought back her attention to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was staring at her in a suspicious manner; with narrowed eyes. She gulped in nervousness. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and motioned her to sit. Kagome took the seat opposite to that of Sesshomaru and now they were facing each other. Kagome decided to start with her interrogations right away.

"Why did you save me? The demons would be suspicious." She started with a serious expression.

"Do not make a mistake Miko. This one did no such thing. This one was merely delivering justice." He stated in a clear tone.

 _Justice? What justice is he talking about?_ Kagome pondered but could not understand. She knew for sure that Sesshomaru was a demon who loved justice, but still….. All of this was starting to get a bit out of line for her. She decided to voice her thoughts.

"What justice are you talking about?" her voice was filled with uncertainty.

Sesshomaru sighed softly. He had to explain everything like she was a child of some sort. "Then tell me Miko, did you kill the general?" he looked at Kagome, his eyes piercing into her eyes.

Kagome felt as if a jolt passed through her body. _Is he being suspicious of me as well? Then why did he save me?_ She gulped. A shin of sweat trickled down her forehead. What should she say? _Would he even believe me, if I spoke the truth?_

Sesshomaru stared at her and her alarmed expression. He sighed once again, albeit internally. He lowered his eyes to his desk and reached out for one of the scattered scrolls. "You might as well leave if you are finished." He said in a condensing tone.

Kagome's brain, which had previously stopped functioning, suddenly sprung into action. The result, she started to babble incoherently "I…..awa… he….. we …...no…..I did…..he…..I ….umm… they…" Kagome was stuttering and Sesshomaru's hands stilled its movement.

He looked up, annoyed. His eyes were narrowed and there was a clear warning that she was annoying him. Kagome stopped her rambling and took a deep breath. _I would just tell the truth. I don't care what happens after that_ "I did not even as much place a finger on the general." She declared with clarity. Sesshomaru nodded.

"That is what this one calls justice." Sesshomaru pointed out and resumed his work of signing some weird youkai attack reports.

Kagome was stunned into silence. She had failed miserably in understanding his cause. All the while he was aware of her being innocent and had saved her. She was grateful. She had always known about his righteous judgment but this was her first time experiencing it. Her mind traveled back to one time when she was having a conversation with her dear sister; Sango.

 _ ***Flashback: a hot spring at edo***_

Kagome hummed a modern song as she wiggled her fingers through the knots in her hair. Sango washed her twin daughters and then gave them a push, which they followed to end up in the arms of their father. Miroku had improved on being a peeking tom. Now while the ladies bathed, he waited in a gentlemanly manner behind a tree. He did not peek at all and once the twins had been bathed, he would collect them and depart immediately. Kagome was thankful for such a grace.

Sango and Kagome had taken up to washing each other just like the old times when they felt a strong and familiar youki brush against their senses. Kagome looked around and then at Sango only to find her staring at a distance. She saw that Sango's lips turned up into a smile. Kagome stared at Sango, shocked. She knew that the youki was of Sesshomaru but could not understand Sango's reaction.

Kagome shook Sango by her shoulder and she turned around to look at Kagome, her smile vanishing.

Kagome frowned, "what happened Sango chan?" she moved to stand before Sango "that was Sesshomaru, wasn't he?" Sango nodded "then why are you smiling?" Kagome asked more confused.

"Kagome chan, there is something that I did not tell you,"Sango confessed. Kagome was a bit scared about whatever revelation she had to do. She gulped and nodded her head, signaling Sango to continue. Sango nodded her head and continued,

"The time when Sesshomaru sama and all of us had been fighting against Naraku, do you remember about the plot in which I had been forced to harm Rin chan?" Sango looked at Kagome for a reaction, to which she nodded. Sango continued, "at that point after the miasma had been released, in order to repent for my sin, I had provided Rin chan with my mask to protect her." Kagome nodded once again. Sango continued, this time with a smile on her face, "Sesshomaru sama had found out" Kagome gasped loudly "but he had let me go. Sesshomaru sama must have known that I had been remorseful for my own deed and had given up my mask to save Rin chan." Sango looked at Kagome, a light of respect shown in her eyes. Kagome smiled and nodded.

They had finished their bath and then had returned back. Kagome, throughout the night, had debated on her idea of Sesshomaru's character. She had been peeved by the contrast in his character and somehow…..even if a little bit…she had decided to believe Sesshomaru.

 _ ***End of flashback***_

"Miko, you are staring!" Sesshomaru stated in a bored tone.

Kagome realized that she had been staring at him with a smile on her face. She righted herself immediately and looked at anything other than him. She peeked through her bangs and saw that Sesshomaru was staring at her with a tinge of amusement in his eyes. She looked down _what was I doing? Now he thinks that I had been staring at him and smiling. What did he think? Oh God! I am so embarrassed that I could die._ She wanted to dig a hole in the study and hide in it.

"You may leave." Sesshomaru broke the tension with a bored look and resumed his work. Kagome scrambled and got up, about to leave, when she remembered something.

"How did you know, that I was innocent?" Kagome asked as she placed her hand on the shoji door. Sesshomaru's hand stopped moving and he stiffened. He had not wanted to break the news to her in order to escape unnecessary hassles. He for some reason had a feeling that if he informed her about the uniqueness of the youki insignias there would be a problem. He had a sneaking suspicion that there would be something wrong; however, he could not put a finger on the pulse of his suspicion.

"The youki insignia" he started. Kagome turned to look at him. He was still looking down at his table "they differ from each other and from that of a Miko's." he finished while he kept reading some scroll.

Kagome's eyes widened, "so you felt the insignia of a youki on the knife?" Kagome could not believe her own words. It was as if she was in a drama of some sorts which had been developed into a feudal era spin off. She looked at him for answers.

Sesshomaru felt his lips tilting into a smirk. She was not that dense "are you not clever!" he mocked her nonetheless. Kagome's face twisted into annoyance. Did he take her to be that much of thickheaded? _What does he think of me? I am clever more than you think I am thank you very much. I had been wrong about him being a good guy. That …that jerk….._ she wanted to shout out loud. But unfortunately, she did not have a death wish.

Sesshomaru for his part knew that she was fuming. But he was surprised as to how she had been holding onto her anger for so long. He might dare say, was a tiny bit impressed. He would have loved to see her blowing up, but more important matters had to be solved. He had to manage some things before they got more tangled.

"You will leave the castle with the hanyou tomorrow morning." He stated with a finality which was hard to be challenged. Kagome stood there indecisive about how to approach the matter of the extension of her stay in the castle.

She knew it was a stupid plan, but still….she had to try… she banged her head, hard on the wooden shoji door and fell backward, her head hurting. Before she became unconscious, the last thing she saw, Sesshomaru stared down at her, his eyebrow raised and his face expressing _I know, what you did there._ She deciphered. Maybe … she hoped that her plan worked. With the thought, she lost her consciousness.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **I am aware, there is no action in this chapter but I decided to give a light chapter amidst the heavy story matter. The following chapter would have action once again.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~celestial.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: After getting a lot of requests from you wonderful reviewers, I have decided to add a short Sesskag moment in this chapter. It will be very mild but nonetheless, it would be there.**

 **Some of you reviewed that you guys were heartbroken due to my previous chapter's authors note. To make you guys really happy, I will say this; I have decided to extend the romance scenes between our fav couple: Sesskag. But then again, I'll once again say this; the romance would be slow paced because I'll have to mix it in between the political drama and all. So my kind readers please don't flame me for the slow romance part. I'll sneak the romance parts in between so that none of you guys get bored.**

 **Happy reading~**

Sesshomaru looked down at her. The girl, she never seized to amuse him. He bent down on his knees and sat beside her unconscious form. Molten amber eyes; the color of honey traced each and every detail of her face, the glowing skin, the intricately carved expanse of eyelashes, the delicate nose and the soft plump lips. His eyes softened. He had no particular thought running in his mind at the moment. He realized, he was happy for some unknown reason and a small smile almost unseen, graced his lips.

He lifted a clawed hand and removed a lock of her hair which was mischievously hiding his view of her cheeks. He noted, she had quite the soft skin and unknowingly brushed his lethal fingers across her cheekbone. A cut formed on her skin as it broke against the claws. He withdrew his hand in a whiplash motion and held it in front of his eyes. His eyes narrowed and it glared at the hand for having its own mind. He would be damned if anyone would have noticed his obscene behavior. Sesshomaru was ashamed!

He looked down at her once more and decided to call a servant to carry her away. But something stopped him from doing so. Without a second thought, he unfolded himself in a fluid motion and picked her up gently. Cradling her form near his chest almost like a possessive man, he made his way to her room.

He felt that the distance between his study and her room would never end and would grow longer. Maybe he unconsciously wanted it to grow longer?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her chamber. He took an uneasy step towards the door. He knew Inuyasha would be inside and he would not be happy to see his mate in another man's arms.

He shifted her to one arm and lifted his other hand to knock on the door. Before his knuckles could even make contact with the door, the door was flung open. From inside emerged a furious Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was prepared for the mindless provocations of the hanyou but he was tired. So, without a second word, he disposed Kagome into Inuyasha's arms and strolled away with his scratched dignity.

Sesshomaru was annoyed at himself for not being able to control himself. He was a lord and had better control over his actions. But, something about the humans; Rin and now Kagome always hindered with his control. He was somehow powerless before these females. He scoffed. He was no weak human compassionate lord, he reminded himself. He was strong and these mistakes would never happen again. Or so, he hoped. He was tired after the long day and quickly moved into his chambers to take a much-needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha looked down at the form of his future mate, breathing softly in his arms. His face which had been previously scrunched up in anger softened a bit. It had been a long time since he had cradled Kagome in his arms. He walked up to her makeshift bed and gently sat down. He placed Kagome on the side she usually slept in. He looked at her face, bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

It had been a long time since Inuyasha had played with her hair. He took the opportunity and picked up a lock and twirled it around his finger. It was then that he noticed it, the reminiscence of a certain demon lord's touch on her skin. A certain blood trail probably created with his claws and the Youkai oozing out from the cut on her cheek. Inuyasha knew that Youkai very well. It was after all of his dear half-brother.

Inuyasha was furious in a minute. He was back to seething in anger. He gritted his teeth tightly and his eyes flickered between red and white. His insanity rising, Inuyasha struggled to gain control on his youkai blood. This had been happening quite often after he has entered the western palace. Like all the other times, he struggled to move towards the innocently standing Tetsusaiga.

 _Don't…..don't let it take over…..protect Kagome…_

He continued to remind himself. He had to protect kagome and be her cherished mate. His head pounded ragingly and his control threatening to spill, he reached the Tetsusaiga somehow and clutched its metal body like a lifeline. After what seemed like almost an eternity, he calmed down and slipped into a soundless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came with the bright sunlight filtering through the window in her chamber. Kagome woke up as soon as the warm light hit her sleepy eyes. She stretched her arms and her toes. Massaging her shoulders she eased the sore muscles. When awareness came to her fully, she realized that there was a small bump on her forehead and a local pain in the area. She touched it gently and then winced as her fingers brushed over the bump.

Kagome sighed as she recalled the events of the last night. She was surprised that she was still inside the palace. She had half expected for Sesshomaru to dump her into Inuyasha's arms and then to literally kick them out from his humble home. But, it seemed that he had been overly generous and had allowed them to stay the night.

There was a knock on her door. She sighed, the dreaded breakfast time. She really hated this time. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha being a kin dined in Sesshomaru's perfect dining hall. She had to be present as well for some reason completely unknown to her. She wondered as to how he managed to even dine with half-breeds and humans in such a prejudiced backdrop. Then again….he is Sesshomaru and well, he is capable of making everything possible.

She got out of her bed and went about with her morning rituals. Once she was ready in her royal blue and floral kimono, she brushed the ends to plain them out. She looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, she had put on weight. She was eating delicious meals after all. Provided that she only got fruits and vegetables like some leftover scraps, still, she was having enough to put on weight. She smiled a bittersweet smile. It was not like she enjoyed their humiliation but she was a stubborn girl and her determination was her salvation.

 _I will not let my chance go in vain. I will do something and make into the councils…._

Satisfied with her own motivation, she smiled with a determined look and left her room in a swish of royal blue silk. She was becoming quite the elegant lady.

 _Mama would be so surprised._

She released a suppressed giggle and made her way to the dining room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual, his dining room was tingling with the sparks of holy power but today, the presence of a youkai pressure was also there. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance. This was a first, Inuyasha was on time! He had a bad feeling settling down in the pit of his stomach. He gave an arrogant shrug, he Sesshomaru, was deterred by nothing. With his back straight and head held high, he pushed the door of the dining hall open and entered with the grace of a proud lord, which in fact he was.

As soon as he entered the hall, he took his place at the head of the table. As if things were playing on his suspicion, he sensed the irritation in Inuyasha to reach its peak. He slammed a hand on the table; a rude gesture. Baring his fangs at his younger brother for his disrespect Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to flash threateningly; an order to submit. Inuyasha knew better than to cross the pack policy and let the matter cool down for the time being. But that stopped neither the heated glares directed at his elder brother nor the occasional growls which slipped his mouth whenever Sesshomaru as much gazed at kagome.

Kagome was totally clueless about what had just transpired between the brothers. She was very much minding her own business; playing with the hem of her kimono sleeves when all of a sudden Inuyasha banged the table with his fist. She almost jumped out of her skin in shock. She looked upwards with anger filled eyes, her mouth ready to utter the submission spell but stopped when she noticed the way in which Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and the way he bared his fangs with a hissing sound escaping his mouth. She gulped a lump in her throat and felt it dry up. She had almost forgotten how much threatening the demon lord could be.

Nervous eyes scanned the room as she felt the temperature in the room to drop. A shiver ran down her spine, the barbaric and savage behavior of the demon lord was making her scared. She thought to herself, this was the true nature of a demon?! At that moment, Kagome was thinking about giving her mission a second thought. She watched as Inuyasha quieted and settled down in his place. She relaxed and unconsciously released a sigh of relief.

Sesshomaru was furious when Inuyasha made an attempt to be disrespectful. His inu rose in challenge immediately and if Inuyasha would not have submitted on time, he knew not what his instinct would have done to the disobedient pup. He settled down in his place, sipping tea from a luxurious teacup and his gaze moved towards the center of his attraction. It felt like she was quickly becoming the center of his attention, whether it was during the day or during the evening. He was disturbed by the discovery. It left a sour taste in his mouth; the thought of making a human the center of his attention was terrifying enough. He had not forgotten the death of his father yet and he could never in his life.

Despite all the internal battles, he had to admit that she was an eye catcher in the royal blue kimono. Unknown to him, his eyes softened and a smile formed behind the teacup.

"You will stay Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke softly.

The words were enough to bring on about a chain reaction all at once. Kagome gasped and squealed in delight while Inuyasha rose from his place, his bangs covering his eyes in a dark shadow. With speed he thought he never possessed, Inuyasha moved and pulled Sesshomaru roughly by the collar of haori, face to face with himself and his transforming face.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. He had not expected his brother to do something this….foolish. He looked at his red eyes and jagged demon markings. With a burst of his youkai, he removed Inuyasha from himself and threw him across the room. Inuyasha hit the opposite wall and blacked out immediately, sliding down to the ground. Kagome shuffled to Inuyasha quickly and held his head in her arms, her face devoid of any colour and troubled. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Take the disgrace to his room and make him rest. You may stay but the half-breed shall leave." Sesshomaru's angry voice boomed throughout the hall as he spoke to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, he might be a half-breed…but, he is no disgrace" Kagome's eyes flashed in anger "don't insult him like that," she said in an edgy tone "if I stay, so does Inuyasha." Kagome turned around, looking challengingly into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru had no idea as to why he agreed. Was it the anger in her eyes or was it the way her lips trembled in fear? He would not know. But that day, the lord really wanted the miko to stay back and so he agreed.

"Keep the half-breed away from my path and you might stay." He walked away with a cold face and left behind a shocked Kagome.

Kagome for herself could not decide what to believe in. The cold unfeeling Sesshomaru or the warm-hearted forgiving Sesshomaru. She decided to give believing both of his sides a try and she smiled a knowing smile. A smile which marked the beginning of the melting of the cold façade of the demon lord, for the demon lord stood outside the shoji door like a guilty child and stood entranced by the beautiful smile of a raven-haired woman in a certain royal blue kimono.

 _She is breathtaking…._

 **Preview**

Kagome ran down the palace with the palace guards chasing her. She was downright frightened and exhausted. She had to keep moving, the discovery made by her was priceless. She had to inform Sesshomaru right away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kagome, you must be mistaken. That is not possible" Sesshomaru said in disbelief.

"But you will have to believe me…. I am speaking the truth." Kagome's face was distorted in frustration. She wanted him to believe her.

"Your allegation could get you killed" he declared without turning around "are you ready for that?" he asked her in hopes that she would back down.

Kagome swallowed a thick lump nervously. Curling her hands into a fist on her sides and setting her face in determination, she held her head high with dignity,

"Yes, if that is what you require to let the innocent go…then so be it….. I would not allow the death of an innocent." She declared with the most confident voice she could master.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her.

 _What is she? Such compassion!_

"Very well miko then let the hunt begin." His fangs peeked out as his lips upturned into a predatory smile.

Kagome nodded with a satisfied smile on her face.

 _Indeed, let the hunt begin!_

She felt relieved. At least he would be beside her, in the fight for justice.

 **There, I gave you guys more. Now bye… I'm sleepy *yawns widely*.**

 **Man, I'm tired but happy as well. This chapter ended up giving me butterflies. I had decided to give some adventure but the adventure was lost on the account of the sweet couple. Lol. Don't worry my adventure lovers. The next chapter would surely be an adventure.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Read and review.**

 **~celestial,**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Wow! The reviews from the last chapter made me really happy. Thanks a lot for loving my story. I would try my best to portray Sesskag and their complex relationship in the most palatable manner possible.**

 **1….2….3…..** _ **Here we go!**_

Sesshomaru despised humans….

Humans, he thought, were all cowards by nature. As he glanced over the stretch of his lands from his spacious balcony, he could make out the human village and the darkness settling on it. He was repulsed by the mere fact of being the lord and the ruler of such weak mortals.

They, he thought were so fragile that they would break if he allowed his acid whip to make contact with their flesh. One strike of his whip, he mused, how many would it kill? A hundred of them perhaps! He wanted to laugh out loud. He did not know why he even bothered to keep that village under his rule.

 _Ah…! I remember the reason of my misery….._

He was reminded. As repulsed he felt, he was still reminded. The memory of his father sitting on the inu throne flashed before his eyes. He remembered the warmth in his eyes as he had regarded the human village and the million times he had been degraded in the assembly for his weakness towards humans. He remembered, each time his father had been insulted; the Inu taisho would stand in a proud stance and would declare his compassion to be his strength.

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh,

 _Compassion…._

 _Strength….._

"Where had those humans, your so called strength been when you had been slaughtered to death?" he hissed in a low voice, "Where father, where?" Sesshomaru shouted to the night sky, his howls becoming a part of the vast and starless sky.

Sesshomaru shuddered from the sheerness of his hatred towards humans. The wind blew and it brought to him the delectable smell of the panic and fear of the humans. He smirked; the pathetic creatures knew nothing more than fear: the fear of the darkness, the unknown and of death. He snickered; a truly pitiful race, killing each other as a token of selfishness.

The lights dimmed in the human village as he kept on pondering. The blanket of the night was presumed to be the best time suited for any crime. Criminals sized up the streets of the villages and the huts. The humans, lords and commoners alike would enclose themselves in the safety of their chambers silently praying so that they could see the light of another day, he thought. Except one,

 _The priestess…._

Sesshomaru's brows knitted in suspicion as he snapped his eyes from the nightscape to the shadow passing outside his shoji screen. His nose flared and the anxious smell of the miko hit him. She was out to do something. He smirked; a predatory smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome stood outside her previous chamber, the place where the murder had taken place. She had anxiously awaited the approach of the night. Today, she had decided she would unravel the truth of the murder. Shaking fingers stretched to twist the door knob when she felt eyes on her back. She turned around and found no one.

Hearing the approach of footsteps, Kagome quickly removed herself from the entrance of her former bedroom and hid behind a nearby pillar. Peeking from her cover, she could faintly make out the outline of a demon in the hooded rays of the moonlight. The demon, she thought she had seen him somewhere.

Wary as always of her surrounding, the naïve miko failed to notice a presence behind her until she literally felt hot breathe on her neck. Her entire frame shuddered from the heat. She felt sick, her stomach churning from the dread of being caught spying.

Even though kagome was a human she knew, there were always certain things which were un-acceptable in a human and in a youkai court alike. One of those crimes was spying.

Horrified, wide blue eyes sought out for the intruder as her head moved inch by inch to look behind her. Her eyes widened, breathe caught in her throat and heart stopped pounding for a moment…..

There stood Sesshomaru, his brows drawn in a frown and face showing utter disapproval. Kagome mind reeled through all the possibilities that could present themselves in front of her but she could have never fathomed in a thousand years what happened next. Sesshomaru outstretched his hand and in the flash of a second brought it across her face, slapping her hard and the sound echoing throughout the corridor.

She was shocked…no she was silenced, the surroundings were silenced. It felt to her as if the entire world had stopped revolving and they had all come to a halt, silenced. It was only him and her standing in the corridor under the moonlight, staring at each other, one with wide cerulean eyes and the other with narrowed amber.

As her original shock phase passed, she touched her abused flesh with her fingers feeling a few bumps and roughly stretched, marred flesh. Her eyes were filling with tears from the intense stinging of her flesh. She opened her mouth to say something but he was already gone. She blinked once…twice… what had just happened?

She caught some movement in her peripheral vision and turned around to look at her previous interest, the door of her chambers. There was no one, she noted almost gleefully. Though she was extremely angry and rather shocked after the occurrence but her mission had not been forgotten, yet.

She inched carefully to the door, almost tiptoeing. She twisted the door knob nervously, gulping down a rather large knot of lump in her throat. The door opened and she entered the chamber, closing the door behind her swiftly and without making a single noise.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The morning light filled the halls of the castle and the floor rumbled with a hundred footsteps running down a particular corridor. Kagome ran as fast as she could, a more than twenty foot guards chasing her. She had previously covered herself with a cloak and the guards did not recognize her. Her black cloak trailed behind her as she occasionally turned her wide-scared eyes to look at the demons, swiftly closing in on her. She was but a human miko, how long could she keep it up. Her face turned into a determined mask, she had to reach Sesshomaru, no matter what happened. She would not have an innocent being executed.

She fastened her pace but no luck was found, her heart beat fastened. Could this be the end, would she never reach him in time? She questioned herself. She had set up a barrier previously, but it seemed like they had already broken it. She turned round the corner and hid in the adjacent room, covering her scent for better measures. No matter how much she had tried, she had never been able to accomplish the vanishing of a miko act. She knew that she was weak in respect of her power but she was equally confident in her strategies. She was after all a twenty-first century girl and she would not be defeated by five –hundred years old fools.

She felt the wave of soldiers passing by and after she felt the path was clear, she sneakily opened the shoji door. She escaped the room and made a mad dash towards Sesshomaru's study. Kagome had never thanked the heaven like she had today. She reached the study in a matter of minutes. Stomping on all of her manners she all but yanked the door of his study open. Heaving in exhaustion, her fierce- determined eyes met Sesshomaru's annoyed cold gaze.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sesshomaru had been working in the morning, much more than the other days; uncharacteristic of him. He sighed, bringing the scroll closer to his eyes almost burying his face in the pages. After the previous night, he had been in a dilemma, very unlike himself. He had been swinging between his guilt of hitting the miko and assuring himself that he was not guilty. Sesshomaru was an extremely complex being. He was somehow proud of his complex nature.

Despite of being complex, he had never been troubled with emotions. Never been troubled would be a very wrong usage of words, he was the type who would trample on any emotion if so formed. In short, Sesshomaru had never been bothered with emotions and was now on an edgy cliff considering his situational dilemma with the miko.

He had heard the footfalls of his guards, a barrage of footfalls and had been disturbed even if a bit. He had assumed it was the miko since he already knew how stubborn she was. Ever since his assumption, he had been jumpy, slightly jumping at the sound of a mere shoji closing. He was annoyed…

Never in a thousand years had anyone been capable of making him land in such a pitiful situation. He, the great lord was nervous and for the miko, of all beings.

So when the misbehaved human yanked his shoji door open, Sesshomaru was on the verge of killing her. He was not feeling particularly merry on this day and the fool had dared to misbehave on the same morning, he pitied the miko, she indeed had some luck.

He stared back at her determined-steely gaze with his equally cold-scorching one. He lifted an eyebrow taking in her disheveled appearance. A frown overtook his face.

 _She had escaped with a cloak? Is she stupid? What if someone recognized her…_

He caught himself at the right moment; he realized he was once again straying in his thoughts department. He was not to care for her; he reminded himself….she was all but a human.

He wiled himself to remain glued to his floor mat when he noticed that she was moving rather fast towards him. He pondered over the vast arena of accusations she could direct towards him regarding the previous night and cleared his throat to show that he was completely normal when in reality he was, well…..a bit disturbed.

She marched to him and opened her mouth to utter the most disbelieving words,

"I have found the criminal" her voice was firm and the residue of her tension had dissipated.

He looked at her, his eyes widening slightly. He had not expected her to be capable of actually doing it! Yes, he had once suspected her motive of playing the detective, but her success…it was completely unexpected.

His only answer was a rise of his eyebrow.

Taking her clue to answer, Kagome thought back to the situation at hand. How should she frame her story? The way she had imagined it? Would he even believe her? Her mind ran over all the possibilities of rejection, of insults but still….she had some faith, so she continued.

Taking a deep breath she blurted out, "It was Kagetaro-san" she was on point, no stories not twists and turns just her fact, her truth.

Sesshomaru stood up from his place, his eyes bordering that of a maniac. The audacity of the girl to blame his most trusted council member made him lose all his reasoning. He was on his feet at once and in a heartbeat had closed the space between them squeezing her throat with his hand.

Her eyes widened in fear. Her throat squeezed by his hand and her wind-pipe starving for oxygen, she clawed at his hand with her own human nails. His claws pricked her skin drawing blood and her fear spiked as she noticed the red seeping into his eyes.

"Please….please let me explain" she wheezed out, her eyes almost popping out from the intensity of his squeezing "I have a proof….let me go…please….." she was at the verge of crying when he released her.

Turning away from her he strolled to the window on his right and stood there, curling his hands into a fist and trying to regain his control.

"What is this proof….show me!"He growled out as he turned his head a fraction to look at her with cold-unyielding eyes.

She was frightened. She was unsure about her next course of action. Telling him the name was enough to rile him up then what her proof might do….she hesitated. Should she move forward? She debated.

Kagome had never learnt to back down. Even when her life had been in danger, she had fought Naraku. Sesshomaru was nothing compared to that lunatic, she reasoned. Sesshomaru was wise; he would understand she assured herself. Steeling her resolve, she removed the blood stained knife from her cloak pocket and dangled it in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the knife and noticed the aura it was emitting. He turned around in an instant and was before her demanding the knife to be placed on his open palm. Kagome nodded her head and placed it on his palm.

Sesshomaru picked up the knife by its tip and noticed the scent of two youkais mingling in it. The one of his murdered former general and the other of Kagetaro's trusted servant, Miho. He looked at Kagome with disbelieving eyes and Kagome smirked.

"How?" he asked almost in disbelieve.

"The underlying scent of Kagetaro-san Sesshomaru, do you feel it?" she asked as her eyes narrowed in hatred.

Sesshomaru brought it close to his glowing claws and then he felt it, the underlying reiki of Kagetaro. Though it was very faint, still it was there…the small essence of this powerful youkai.

His eyes hardened in anger of the betrayal. Sesshomaru had always prided on the loyalty of his subjects but the new discovery had almost placed him on a crossroad. He would be punished, Sesshomaru was determined!

"Kagetaro-san is hiding in his western foyer. I am coming from there." Kagome continued in a clipped voice.

Sesshomaru looked at her. Kagetaro was hiding? His soldiers were no cowards…..they would never hide, he thought. He turned from her yet once again.

"Kagome, you must be mistaken. That is not possible" Sesshomaru said in disbelief.

"But you will have to believe me…. I am speaking the truth." Kagome's face was distorted in frustration. She wanted him to believe her.

"Your allegation could get you killed" he declared without turning around "are you ready for that?" he asked her in hopes that she would back down.

Kagome swallowed a thick lump nervously. Curling her hands into a fist on her sides and setting her face in determination, she held her head high with dignity,

"Yes, if that is what you require to let the innocent go…then so be it….. I would not allow the death of an innocent." She declared with the most confident voice she could master.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her.

 _What is she? Such compassion!_

"Very well miko then let the hunt begin." His fangs peeked out as his lips upturned into a predatory smile.

Kagome nodded with a satisfied smile on her face.

 _Indeed, let the hunt begin!_

She felt relieved. At least he would be beside her, in the fight for justice.

 _ **Preview**_

 _Kagetaro was sitting in his chamber when he heard the knock on his door. He opened it to reveal the lord. He swallowed a thick lump in nervousness._

" _You might have already surmised why this one is here, have you not Kagetaro-san?" Sesshomaru asked in a condensing voice._

" _No milord!" Kagetaro answered, almost confidently without a flicker of any emotion in his eyes._

 _Sesshomaru smirked, his subjects were lethal proprietors. He looked at Kagetaro and dangled the knife in front of him. Sesshomaru noticed almost satisfied as Kagetaro's eyes widened a fraction._

" _No, Milord! I have been framed by the shikon-miko" Kagetaro answered in a cold tone "I can almost feel her reiki on it. Not to mention yours as well. Moreover I have an alibi, my servant." Kagetaro finished with a victorious smirk._

 _Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. After he and Kagome had touched the knife, their reikis had overridden the original reiki of Kagetaro and Miho. It would be hard to make him admit to his crime. Sesshomaru left, his kimono swishing behind him._

 _Sesshomaru was aroused from his sleep when he felt Kagome's distressed aura calling to him. He flew to her room and there he saw a disheveled Kagetaro on an equally disheveled Kagome. He had pinned her down, torn her clothes and was at the point of ravishing her._

 _Sesshomaru removed him with force and pressed his sword against his throat. Sesshomaru noted, Kagetaro's eyes resembled a maniac. Then Kagetaro started to relate to them, the story of his revenge….._

 **Okay now a small explanation over here. At first when Sesshomaru held the knife, he smelt only the superficial youkai. In order to feel the underlying youkai he had to activate his own youkai insignia which was his poison claws. So when he brought it close to his poison claws, glowing with poison he felt all of the youkai insignias the knife held in it.**

 **I have made it like this so that it becomes something like power specific. When each of them activates their unique power insignias they would be capable of feeling the insignias surrounding them. In case of Kagome her power insignia is her holy glow while for Sesshomaru it is his poison claws.**

 **Over here, I have made it so that Kagetaro's insignia remains a bit hidden. The reason of it being hidden would be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you. Read and review.**

 **~celestial.**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me.**

 **I deeply apologize for not writing for a while. I have been busy. I hope all of you understand.**

 **Well then this chapter might be a bit long and without a doubt exciting.**

Kagome's brows furrowed. She scrunched her face in a thoughtful gaze. She kept glancing at the small dagger in Sesshomaru's palm and at the energy emitting from it. She knew now that the actual criminal was Kagetaro. Still, something was off. She was not quite sure about the specificity of the missing puzzle but she felt it, something was missing.

She spared a sideways glance to Sesshomaru. he was continuously staring at the dagger as if he wanted to unveil the mystery by that harsh and demanding glare of his. I truth, he looked like a child pouting and glaring at a messed up rubric cube. Kagome could not help herself anymore and burst out laughing. When Sesshomaru shifted his anger filled gaze and glared her down, the second batch of mirthful laughter echoed through the study.

As the strings of innocent mirth filled laughter filled the study, Sesshomaru could not help the tilting of his lips in the upwards direction. His lips formed a soothing curve as his face softened, the tension and anger leaving it completely. Kagome on her part was trying to stop her giggling as she took in long gulps of air. She removed the residual tears from the corner of her eyes and glanced up at Sesshomaru, her face bright with happiness.

Kagome's eyes landed on the dagger and once again her face scrunched up in concentration. She decided to go through the details of the facts she had discovered. Then it struck her. Her mouth tilted up in a victorious smirk as she started to plan her next move. She excused herself and left the study hastily as her nerves shook in anticipation of her next move.

* * *

The floor creaked as the narrow dimly lit halls bent into a different hallway with numerous rooms. A small woman with long brown hair and anxious emerald green eyes paced down the hallway as she hastily moved into her room closing the door behind her.

The woman moved towards her low futon and untied her dirty kimono as she slipped into a fresh sweat smelling kimono. She stretched her neck to get rid of the knots in it when she glanced at a shadow hovering near her door. A knock followed. Frantic knocking ensued as the woman walked up to her door and slid it open.

Her eyes widened as green eyes came face to face with that of the heart-shaped face of the Shikon Miko. Kagome measured the woman in front of her and then signaled with her head, a plea to grant her entrance.

"Miho-san, I believe that the night has become heavy, but I would like to have a small friendly talk with you." Kagome's eyes shone in amusement as she held her gaze.

The woman now identified as Miho, Kagetaro's servant, stared back at Kagome with a face of disgust. She scoffed and was about to close the door on her face when Kagome slipped a hand in the edge of the door to stop it from closing.

"Miho-san, it is impolite to close doors in the face of a guest and your probable boat saver." Kagome smiled internally as Miho's eyes widened visibly and she tensed up, the appropriate reaction of a criminal.

"Wh…what are you talking about? You filthy human, how dare you to talk to me in such a tone!" Miho gritted her teeth as she glared at the woman in front of her.

Kagome's smirk widened as she pinned Miho with a fox like a gaze.

"Miho-san, the dagger that you used to kill the general with is currently in hands of the Lord and he has made a very interesting discovery….you surely are curious." Kagome knew that she was baiting her and she was convinced that it would lure her into a perfect trap.

Miho gulped as she tried to find words but all was sadly crumbled down by Kagome.

"Miho-san…your small Kitsune cub is with his nurse right now….I wonder what would happen to him when his mother is exposed." Kagome felt like a manipulating bitch. It was not in her persona to use a child to lure a criminal…but she knew, this was the only way as she saw Miho's eyes widening in horror. Kagome knew instantly that she would do her bidding. Her face finally brightened.

* * *

 _ **Kagetaro was sitting in his chamber when he heard the knock on his door. He opened it to reveal the lord. He swallowed a thick lump of nervousness.**_

" _ **You might have already surmised why this one is here, have you not Kagetaro-san?" Sesshomaru asked in a condensing voice.**_

" _ **No milord!" Kagetaro answered, almost confidently without a flicker of any emotion in his eyes.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru smirked, his subjects were lethal proprietors. He looked at Kagetaro and dangled the knife in front of him. Sesshomaru noticed almost satisfied as Kagetaro's eyes widened a fraction.**_

" _ **No, Milord! I have been framed by the Shikon-Miko" Kagetaro answered in a cold tone "I can almost feel her reiki on it. Not to mention yours as well. Moreover, I have an alibi, my servant." Kagetaro finished with a victorious smirk.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. After he and Kagome had touched the knife, their reikis had overridden the original reiki of Kagetaro and Miho. It would be hard to make him admit to his crime. Sesshomaru left his kimono swishing behind him.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru was aroused from his sleep when he felt Kagome's distressed aura calling to him. He flew to her room and there he saw a disheveled Kagetaro on an equally disheveled Kagome. He had pinned her down, torn her clothes and was at the point of ravishing her.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru removed him with force and pressed his sword against his throat. Sesshomaru noted Kagetaro's eyes resembled a maniac. Then Kagetaro started to relate to them, the story of his revenge…..**_

Sesshomaru woke up with a start, panting harshly as his chest rose and fell. His heartbeat quickened as it beat against his chest rapidly. His eyes wide, he clutched his chest in the place of his heart and willed himself to calm down. It was only a dream, he comforted himself. Finally, his panting stopped as he removed the blankets from his feet and strode out of his chamber walking briskly towards Kagome's chamber to sneak a peek at her wellbeing.

Midway he met Inuyasha who scoffed at him rather rudely and Sesshomaru being already distressed gritted his teeth in anger and flung the Hanyou up in the air and towards the opposite wall. Inuyasha landed on the hard floor with a thud and he rubbed his bruised bottom as he found it impossible to pet his rather bruised ego. He stared at Sesshomaru and bared his fangs releasing a low guttural growl of warning. Sesshomaru merely raised one of his eyebrows which made Inuyasha angrier.

The brothers were in a mad frenzy when they caught adrift, the sound of a series of manic giggling. Both of them stiffened and looked at each other in a questioning manner. Both of them were rather, shocked, as they traced the source of the giggles to be Kagome's chamber. Both of them dumbly stared at her door as she continued to giggle maniacally from the room behind the door.

The courtroom was organized with high precision. The councilors stood on a high platform beside them stood the royal doctors. On the platform below them stood the royal advisors and on the other side of the court stood the other less important members of the courts.

Kagome stood in the middle of all the entire court like she was some criminal being taken to her death. Beside her stood her ever faithful friend and lover, Inuyasha and in the highest platform, in the center of the courtroom sat Sesshomaru, the lord.

Sesshomaru and Kagome glanced at each other. A moment of silent understanding passed between them. Both of them had often wondered about the connection between each other but they could not decipher anything. It was a matter to be dealt with when the time was more appropriate so they spared each other one last glance and molded into their respective duties.

"Today we have arrived to shed some light on the mysterious murder of the general and a possible contestant to the chair of the council. But he had been stabbed to death. You all may begin with your reports." Sesshomaru commanded in a rich and authoritative voice.

Almost instantly the room filled with sounds of shifting and shuffling. After a few moments, the hall settled and the head councilor spoke, "We would never declare our findings in front of a mere human and a bastard Hanyou." The courtroom fell silent once again before it was filled with echoes of scornful laughter.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she fisted her hand in anger. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in anger as his hand on Tetsusaiga tightened. Sesshomaru stiffened and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"The human has something interesting to share with us….or as she says... This one has decided to let her speak this once. If she fails in her speculation…she dies!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed as he mentally prayed that Kagome's plan was full proof. When he saw that Kagome's smirk had widened, he stifled a chuckle of his own. He settled back peacefully as he prepared for the upcoming entertainment.

Kagome's eyes sharpened as she stared up at the courtroom filled with demons with a challenging glare of her own. She turned around her kimono swishing in a flurry of orange and golden.

"I have solved the case of the general's murder." Kagome's voice boomed with finality. The crowd of demons gasped as they stared at her in disbelief. Arrays of growls were heard throughout the room as they chorused, "what proof do you have? Show us! As the Lord said, if you are unable to prove the crime, you would be sentenced to death." They mocked in a confident tone as they stared down at her with predatory eyes, filled with bloodlust. For a while, her blood ran cold as she gulped nervously. She quickly caught herself as she straightened herself renewed with a new fire of punishing the guilty.

"Then, I will start by reviewing the crime scene to the best of my capabilities." She declared and started to make sure that they were paying attention. She was relieved that they were giving her their full attention.

"The murder scene started on the night of the ceremony when the general invited the vice-councilor, Kagetaro-sama to his room" she paused as she picked an object from the table beside her "this is the cup which they used as a method of drinking till late night" she showed the small ceramic cup to the entire courtroom "once the drinks were finished, the vice councilor was in a deep slumber. The net was when the general had tried to stab the vice councilor with the dagger" she picked up the dagger from the table. The blood was dried up "luckily, the vice councilor woke up in time and escaped with a scratch" she said as she pointed to the now excising scratch on the side of the councilors face "in order to save his life, the vice councilor ended up stabbing the general instead….thus closing the case of the generals murder." She stared as the entire council room was filled with sounds of hushed murmurs.

Someone spoke up, most probably the head councilor.

"So, you are accusing the vice-councilor, you vermin!" the head councilor shouted in a heavy voice as Kagome gritted her teeth in anger.

"No milord. I merely state that it was in self-defense. Moreover, I already have a witness ready." Kagome finished. All of the occupants had their eyes wide in horror including Sesshomaru. A witness, impossible!

"You have set this up, you bitch!" the entire room roared in protest.

"Well then, you might want to take a look!" Kagome motioned with her hand as a buff looking guy emerged from the shadows. The demons gawked in pure horror. How was this possible? They were frozen in horror.

"Well, this is because; the general had never died at all. He was merely unconscious." She stated as she pointed her finger to an alive general standing in front of the crowd.

"This is not possible. The dead do not wake up. You are a sorceress and this is your black magic, you witch!" the crowd roared in horror.

"No, I assure you, my magic is of the purest kind. This is the general in flesh. The ceramic cups had contained sleeping herbs, potent enough to kill a demon. But it seemed like the general was lucky and had survived the effects." Kagome declared. The entire crowd was silent…. Kagome smirked...

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

.

 _Hook…line….and_

"No, no, no….. This is impossible….he cannot be alive…. I had killed him with my bare hands… those herbs….they would have killed him anyways still I had stabbed him with my old two hands….I had felt his reiki disappearing….now tell me…what do you have to say…..huh? I killed him myself….there is no way he is alive…." Kagetaro laughed psychotically as he spits out his crimes, his eyes rotating maniacally.

 _Sinker…._

Kagome's smile widened as she noticed the expression of the others in the courtroom. She watched as Kagetaro finally realized his mistake and was now looking at the others with pleading eyes. The entire courtroom was filled with snarls as each and every demon demanded justice.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru's voice stopped them.

"I accuse you, Kagetaro Hitoshimaru of the crime of murdering a fellow comrade in cold blood and treason. The rest is up to you milord." Kagome bowed and allowed Sesshomaru to continue.

"Tell me Kagetaro, why did you commit such a crime?" Sesshomaru asked in a condensed tone. Kagome shivered.

"I did this for revenge…. A revenge that you should have taken milord when I had informed you about the injustice done to my mate" Kagetaro chocked out as Sesshomaru's brows dipped in curiosity "my mate, Hitomi, had been mercilessly raped by that bastard Kazuhiko. He ravished her for five hours straight and when I had reached, she had been dead from blood loss" Kagetaro bit out with venom dripping from his voice "you being the lord were supposed to make the just decision but were busy in the quest of your heirloom, therefore, I did the right thing, I delivered justice to my mate. I killed him… now Hitomi could rest in peace." Kagetaro ended as tears streamed down his face. The entire court was speechless.

"Kagetaro-sama, it might be true that you had done it for revenge and I might have agreed with you after listening to this horrific crime, but murder is never an option and I am sure, Hitomi-sama would not have been happy if she knew about this," Kagome said gently and she placed a hand on Kagetaro's shoulder who had already been dragged down to the centre for his judgment.

Kagetaro looked at Kagome and his eyes widened in disbelief. It was then he realized his foolishness. The Miko was indeed correct. His mate was gentle by nature and would have hated his decision. In that one moment, he felt as if Kagome's warm spiritual powers flowed from her hand to his shoulder and made his beast calm. He smiled at her softly and her eyes widened in shock. He nodded his head and Kagome removed her hand.

"You Kagetaro Hitoshimaru are sentenced to death" Sesshomaru declared with a knot in his throat. He was shaken by the events. Has his carelessness been the reason for this tragedy? He cursed his thirst for that heirloom which was never his from the beginning "do you have any last wishes?" Sesshomaru asked sternly.

"I Kagetaro Hitoshimaru, swear upon my honor that I deeply regret my treason and accept my sentence with a bow of respect and ask of you to give my place in the council to the very capable Shikon Miko as my dying wish." Kagetaro bowed on one of his knees and took his sword in his hand and he stayed there with respect to the western throne.

On the other hand, all the occupants had their eyes widened in disbelief. Kagome was panicking inside her head. She could not believe her own ears.

Sesshomaru smiled a bit "This one will grant the final dying wish of his honorable comrade. This one, the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru, appoint Higurashi Kagome, the Shikon Miko as the vice councilor of the land. This decision I stake upon my own honor to deliver justice to that of an honorably fallen comrade." Sesshomaru's voice boomed out as he pinned down the entire courtroom with a challenging glare.

Soft murmurs were followed by a dead silence as Kagetaro was taken to be executed and the court was dismissed. Everyone had returned back only the ones left behind were Kagome and Inuyasha who was still solidified as a statue to their spot, their eyes wide and mouth hung loosely in disbelief.

 **That's the end of this update. Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Well in the upcoming chapter I will describe how Kagome had reached her conclusion. Stay tuned.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
